The present invention relates to orthotic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for providing foot comfort.
The hindfoot of the human foot is made up of two bones known as the talus and the calcaneus or heel bone. The talus connects to the calcaneus at the subtalar joint. A variety of foot discomforts have been attributed to excessive pronation (calcaneal eversion internal rotation and palntar flextion of the talus) of the subtalar joint including plantar fasciitis, heel spurs, shin splints, turf toe, arthritis of the big toe (hallux limitus and hallux rigidus) bunions and the like.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for treating conditions associated with excessive pronation of the subtalar joint.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character described that is suitable for providing foot comfort.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that may be worn while a user is wearing shoes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that is economical to produce and uncomplicated in configuration.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a device for treating conditions associated with excessive pronation of the subtalar joint and midtarsal joint of a human foot which results in instability of the foot during the gait cycle.
In a preferred embodiment, the orthotic device includes a substantially T-shaped strap member having an elongate leg section and a head section substantially transverse to the leg section. The head section is configured so as to be positionable to substantially wrap around a toe of the human foot, such as the big toe, to maintain it in a desired orientation.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for treating conditions associated with excessive pronation of the subtalar joint of a human foot.
In a preferred embodiment, the method includes the steps of providing a strap having a first portion configured for engaging a toe of the foot, positioning the first portion of the strap about the toe of the foot and securing the first portion adjacent the toe, exerting a tension on the strap so as to urge the toe to a desired orientation, and securing the strap adjacent the foot so as to maintain the tension on the strap so that the toe remains in the desired orientation.